A Moon light filled night
by Rainbow Ninja Mizuki
Summary: Armeria and Skulls share a night under the full moon one shot gone wild!
1. Chapter 1

**Mizuki: here it is, my first one-shot**

**Armeria: why does it have to be us?**

**Skulls: seriously, aren't you working on a different story?**

**Mizuki: ~scratching the back of her head shyly~ Well, Amu's mad at me so I'm avoiding them. **

**Armeria: So you decided to torture US instead?!**

**Mizuki: Pretty much, yea.**

**Skulls: You really DON'T own WANTED**

**Mizuki: Well DHU! If I did, it would be longer than ONE book! Now, on with the fic!**

**Some random person's POV**

Pirates have long since been gone, but our story begins in time when they were around more than any living being can imagine . . .

A ship floats on calm waters, its deck, as peaceful as the water carrying it to its destination (wherever that is). But the deck above, does not reflect the feelings of the lonely girl, who hides inside the captain's cabin, longing to see the moon, just once on this peaceful night.

Armeria tosses on her bed once more, trying to find a position in which she could easily find sleep, for it was not coming easily on this night. It was a full moon, and she had been longing to see it for SO long. But nooooo, stupid SKULLS was too afraid that she might make a break for it. She had three things she wanted to say to him: first off, HOW did he expect her to escape without a ship of her own? Second, WHERE did he think she would go? The navy general has seen her face clearly many times, so he would arrest her if he saw her again. And third, WHY should he care so damn much?!

Finally, imaging the image of the full moon, whose light she had not seen for so long, she looked at her captor, to make sure he was asleep. After making sure that he would not notice her disappearance, she quietly got out of the bed, and tip-toed to the door, closing it slowly, so it didn't creak, then freely walking over to the rim, looking at the moon.

It was just like she remembered, full, beautiful, but somewhat . . . sad. She didn't know how to explain it to any one, but the moon made her feel happy, because it lightened up her dark life, even with it's dim light, it shined brightly in the night of her life. She herd a board creak behind her, and a, "Didn't I tell you not to come out here tonight?"

Armeria sighed, and then turned around to see Skulls, his shirt unbuttoned, his blond hair flowing in the wind, and his flawless face, ruined by an angry expression. Armeria rolled her eyes and said, "And didn't _I _tell _you_ that I needed to see the moon?"

Skulls walked over to her and rested his arm on the edge of the ship. Looking out to the moon, he said, "I don't get why you like it so much." He turned to her, only to see that the moon had her full attention, so he added, "It's so _depressing _that it could make even a pirate like me feel sad."

"That's why I like it." Armeria said, her eyes still locked on the moon and its comforting rays. "It may make you feel sad, but for me, it's like the light that no one else sees . . ." she trailed off on her explanation, as she looked to the moon again, losing her self in the beautiful picture that was displayed in front of her. Skulls looked to the girl in front of her, and decided that he had played the good-guy enough for one night.

"Come on," he said, snapping her out of the trance the moon had put her in, "You've seen your precious moon, now it's time to go to bed."

He readied himself for a load of defiance, for her to start yelling about how he had no power over her, and how she wasn't his dog, but he didn't get it. Instead, she turned her head to look at him, and he realized that she had been crying while he was talking. When he saw her like this, she looked even more beautiful, almost like a goddess. Her hair flowing in the wind, tears, slowly flowing down her cheeks, her sad eyes locked with his, and then it was over. He stopped his staring by walking over and hugging her. He held her tightly to his chest, and allowed her to bawl into his chest. Still clutching her, he sat down, and laid his back against the wood of the ship. As he stroked her hair, her herd her mummer "Mom," and "Dad."

'So THAT'S why she wanted to come out here,' he thought, 'She wanted to cry on the anniversary of her family's death.' He allowed her to cry in his chest for a good time before something hit him, today was also the day that the first Skulls had kidnapped him. No wonder she hated this day. When he snapped out of it, he herd her mutter, "Skulls . . ." 'Now I KNOW she's asleep,' he thought as he picked her up princess style. 'I'll have to remember that she talks in her sleep. . ." his thoughts channeled down a less-than-pure trail as he closed the door to his cabin.

The hole time, the two wanna-be-lovers, didn't notice the presence of several crewmen, one of whom said, "all right, you win this one, but I SWEAR, they WILL kiss next time!"

**Mizuki: FINISHED**

**Armeria: I have to admit, this is good . . .**

**Skulls: Which one of those blockheads bet that we would kiss?!**

**Mizuki: I'm not sure if it was Doc or the first mate, but one of them made the bet with the hat guy, who said you would kiss NEXT time.**

**Skulls: ~Takes out his sword and stalks towards the door~ I'll kill them both.**

**Mizuki & Armeria: O.o**

**Mizuki: Anyway, review, I'll have a poll on wether or not to turn this into a total fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mizuki: YEA!!!! **

**Armeria: I hate you people.**

**Skulls: I hate Mizuki more.**

**Mizuki: Party pooper, anyway, I got four votes, both for a full fanfic, so I guess I'll make this a full-fic!!!**

**Armeria: Like I said, I hate whoever voted.**

**Skulls: Why do you hate them? You should hate the authoress; she's the one who decides these things.**

**Mizuki: Do you want me to turn this into an M rated Fic? I swear I will!**

**Skulls & Armeria: NOOOOOOOOooooooo**

**Mizuki: Good now, if the hat guy could do the disclaimer**

**Hat Guy: Mizuki Hamihachi dose NOT own WANTED**

**Mizuki: ~clearly angry~ If I did, I would give you a proper name.**

**Hat guy (Why don't we call him H G from now on): Thank you**

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

**SHOUTING**

_emphases_

**Narrators POV**

'Why am I so warm?' Armeria thought, as she tried to shake the sleepiness from her mind

"So, your finally up," She herd. She looked up to see Skulls, his face extremely close to hers, and his arms around her thin body.

"Anno," she said looking at his arm, "you can let go of me now." She was clearly uncomfortable, being so close to the man she had once loved.

She was about to argue, when she became very dizzy. The room started to spin, the walls started to shimmer, and Skull's voice seemed to go into a tunnel. She faintly herd him calling her name, but couldn't reply. As she lost conciseness, she drifted, as she drifted, she dreamed, unaware of the panic an confusion around her. But, for now, she would live with the dreams of the past . . .

**..::DREAM::..**

_**She was on the hill that she was on when she and Luce were on the day he was kidnapped. She was in a long blue dress, and her hair had been let down, so it reached to her ankles. She looked to the right, and saw Skulls. . . or was it Luce? "Skulls," she said carefully, "Where are we? I could have sworn we were on the ship a minute ago . . ." she trailed off as Skulls turned his head, showing, not the Skulls she had almost gotten used to, but a different one, the Luce she had made up I her mind. She stared as he looked to her. Suddenly, he lips were on hers, robbing her of her ability to speak. Heck, it robbed her of her ability to THINK! When they finally broke apart, she looked up to see Skulls.**_

_**"Who do you love Armeria?" he asked, "Who do you love?" he asked again, and again, each time growing louder and louder, until he was screaming it. His grip on her shoulders got tighter, and tighter, until she could barely stand it. She took no more, and she screamed. . .**_

**..::End Dream::..**

Armeria awoke, screaming like it was the end of the world. She calmed her self quickly, not wanting anyone to find out that she had been frightened by such a small dream, especially Skulls. She looked around, and realized that she was in the tiny room that served as a type of hospital. As she looked to her left, she saw the one man she had come to befriend on this mans vessel, Doc.

The look on his face said that he wanted to ask what dream could have been so bad, that it made tough-as-nails-Alto scream. She had become stronger and tougher in her long year on this ship. She could even stand the sight and smell of blood, though she still couldn't bring herself to kill though. It was a fact that Skulls used to keep her out of fights.

"Do I even want to know?" Doc asked, as he walked over to the bed she had been laid in.

"Probably not," she answered, though she would tell him later, there were too many wandering ears on this ship for the conversation to stay private, and she wasn't too thrilled about the whole crew talking about her love life with Skulls. "What happened to me?" She asked, trying to stop her head from spinning in the answerless circles that consisted of totally unrelated questions.

Doc replied automatically, almost as if he had practiced his response, "You had a fever, and fainted. You should have seen Skulls when he burst in here, carrying you in his arms princess-style I might add, I've never seen him so worried." They both laughed, Doc at the face he had seen, Armeria at the face she had imagined.

"So," Armeria asked, after calming her self, and tying her hair up behind her top bangs so that she looked like she had when she first walked on board, "where is he now?"

Doc looked at her like she was missing something important, and then she herd it, the firing of canons, there was a battle going on. She was the best fighter, and the crew was fighting without her! She herd Doc say something about Skulls saying she was to stay put, but had run out into the fight before he could finish the sentence.

**Mizuki: Finished!**

**Armeria: What took so long?**

**Mizuki: I didn't save this story on multiple occasions, and so this is the fourth time I've written this, so I'm posting it NOW!**

**Skulls: I barely showed up in this one**

**Armeria and Mizuki: No one really cares.**

**Doc: R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mizuki: Here it is, the third chapter  
Armeria: What took so long?  
Mizuki: I'm writing my own original story, and my friends were bugging me about getting the latest chapter to them, and I had my other fanfic, and all this other stuff. You're lucky I found the time to do this.  
Skulls: It's not like we wanted you to do this, Armeria is going to get herself killed.  
Mizuki: Would I do that to Armeria?  
Skulls: Yes  
Mizuki: I would do it to you, but not to her. She's nice. Now Armeria if you could please.  
Armeria: Mizuki Hamihachi owns nothing.  
Mizuki: Now on with the fanfic.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Some random person's POV**

When Armeria got up to the deck, all she saw was fighting. She couldn't look long because, within five seconds, someone was already trying to kill her. She fought well, outnumbered, outmatched, and she still kicked butt. Until she herd someone say, "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Armeria. I never thought I'd see you again."

She froze in place. All the fighting stopped, and everyone's eyes were on her, and the man behind her. She slowly turned around, and saw the face of a man that she hopped she would never see again. The man was as tall as Skulls, but looked younger. He had red hair, a broad chest, and brown eyes, brown eyes that were filled with lust. Everyone who knew Armeria knew that she never cowered underneath anyone, especially a man, so they were amazed to see how much fear and hate was in her eyes, as she looked into his.

The people who were there will never forget Skull's reaction. He was immediately at her side, staring down the man. He had attacked his ship, and now he was frightening Armeria! There is only so much a pirate can take. So Skulls said, "I ask that you do not speak to my mistress so familiarly. Now get off my ship." The iron in his voice amazed both crews, and the invaders even left the ship and went back to their own, all except the captain, whose eyes never left Armeria. But what amazed the crew closest to Skulls and Armeria, was that she hadn't protested when Skulls called her his mistress.

The man looked at Skulls like he were looking at something and wondering whether or not to buy it. Then he said, "You think _you _can claim her, you who are old enough to be her older brother." Right then, he punched Skulls in the jaw. It wasn't hard enough to hurt him though.

Something in Armeria snapped, right then, right there. She took one step forward, and slapped him across the cheek. No one moved, no one breathed, everyone was watching as Armeria regained that bit of defiance that they knew she had. "If you _**EVER **_so much as _touch _my captain again, I will **NOT **be responsible for my actions, got it?! Now get off this ship, Ryuu, before I throw you to the sharks." The stranger must have known Armeria better than they thought, because he was making a B-line for his ship, knowing that Armeria meant every word she had said. The crew looked at her like she was a goddess, and then she blacked out again.

**Mizuki: This was a short, yet emotional, chapter. I think this was the shortest chapter I've written yet.  
Armeria: You made me faint again!  
Skulls: You had me punched!  
Ryuu: You had me slapped and threatened!  
Everyone: No one cares!  
Ryuu: T.T  
Mizuki: R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mizuki: Sorry for the wait, I had to go to visit my grandma and my great grandma over the weekend, and I've been banned from the internet for a while, because I was on there for 6 or 7 hours strait for 5 days, and, on top of that, I got sick, and, while I was sick, I wrote a really bad chapter to let out my anger.  
Armeria: You killed me off  
Mizuki: Sorry. I was incoherent.  
Skulls: You are REALLY addicted to this. You need to get off of here.  
Mizuki: I guess you don't want to know what happens to Armeria, or who Ryuu is.  
Skulls: I never said I wanted to know!  
Mizuki: You didn't, but you want to.  
Skulls: I really hate you.  
Mizuki: I know. Now I ran out of people I like to do the disclaimer, so I brought in Reid. I'm not sure if I want him to show up in the story or not.  
Reid: Mizuki Hamihachi owns nothing. Especially me.  
Everyone: No one wants to own you.**

**Armeria's POV**

For the second time that day, I drifted as I dreamed, or was I remembering? Was I remembering the day when I decided never to let myself be a weakling again?

**..::Dream::..**

_**I walked down the steps – taking them two at a time – with my suitcase in one hand, and my locket in the other. At the door, was a man. He was tall, handsome, all the girls wanted, and I refused him. "Alto," he said, using the false name I'd given him, "Let's talk about this. One night wouldn't kill you. I could even—"**_

_**I cut him off with a sharp, "NO. You know that my heart belongs to another. You're like a brother to me, but that's it, a brother. I can't bring myself to think of you in any other way."**_

_**Now he was mad. He didn't say a word, but he grabbed my hair, and flung me into the dinning room table. He then grabbed a whip off the wall. What happened next was the worst time of my life. By the time his twin brother, Romeo, got there, I had three lethal scratches on my back, several semi-lethal, and many shallow ones. That night I left the house in which I had been welcomed into ever since I had come there, without even bothering to heal the wounds. No one knew that the wounds that needed to be healed would take years of love from the one I held closest.**_

**..::End Dream..::**

I woke up, wrapped in a blanket, and the only light came from the moon above. I turned over onto my side, knowing that he was there. I briefly saw his face, peaceful and sleeping, and then a cloud covered the moon and wrapped me into darkness. My hands reached out, searching for a piece of him. They rested upon his bare chest, and pulled me closer to him. I shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep as he woke up. He stroked my hair, probably thinking I was still asleep. Just for his benefit, I snuggled myself into his chest and murmured, "Skulls."

It seemed as if he gave me a gentle smile, but with my face buried into his chest I couldn't tell. "That Ryuu guy really hurt you didn't he?" Skulls said, as he put his hand underneath my shirt and on the part where my scars were. It was at that moment that I realized that they had been wrapped. "No wonder you shrink whenever I yell at you. You're so afraid that it'll happen again. I'll have to kill him if I see him again." He then walked out of the cabin, unknowingly leaving me contemplate what he had said. Unwilling to think of Romeo or Ryuu, I thought about what he had said, " 'No wonder you shrink whenever I yell at you."' I knew good and well that that wasn't the reason that I didn't like his yelling. I wasn't afraid of any man yelling at me. Any man but_ him. _Though this, once again, brought me to a furry of unanswered questions. Was it Luce's anger I feared, or Skulls? Not wanting to even try and come up with an answer, I listened to the foot-steps of the crew. Finally, I decided that I had been mopping for long enough, and got off my lazy butt.

I put on a pair of tight, black pants, a light blue shirt, and placed my daggers between my belt and my hip. I walked out of the cabin, ready for any questions they asked me, and prepared to jump ship if need be.

I knew, the minute I walked onto the ship, they all wanted me back in the cabin where I wouldn't get hurt. I took the stares until John (This is the bowler hat guy's new name, deal with it) gave me a somber look. "What?!" I screamed, no longer able to take their stares, "I. Am. Fine. I was just a little surprised to see him, that's all."

The crew looked to me as if I was missing something. They could tell that if they didn't tell me soon, I would become violent, so Doc said, "Alto . . . You fainted from blood loss. Either the shock of seeing that man, or the fight reopened a lot of them. I was able to patch you up, but a lot of the wounds reopened."

I hid my shock easily; I knew that they would reopen one day. "Well," I said, as if it was no big deal, "I've been dealing with these scars for years. I'll be fine in two days tops."

"Alto," said Doc, suddenly looking serious, "You haven't had those scars for two years, and, on top of that, you knew, good and well, that at least three of those cuts would never heal. Ever. You've _known _that they were made with a horse's whip, and you know that if you keep this up there's a chance you will die."

Before I could tell him that he was over reacting , we were hit with a canon. "Where's captain?" I asked the first mate as I held onto the ship for dear life.

Speak of the devil and the devil shalt appear. The moment I spoke his name, I herd Skull's voice, "Get to position, raise the sails in case we have to run, Alto get you but into the cabin, Kail take the wheel." I ignored the order aimed for me, and ran to the canon balls, preparing to get them to the canons. When I had given the ball to the loaders, I froze because there, giving orders on the ship, was a man with the face of Ryuu Soma, but if you had a sharp eye and were adapted to the voices of everyone in the soma family, you could tell that it was his brother Romeo. Oh, frap.

**Mizuki: Done, and it only took me this long.  
Armeria: And you forgot to mention another excuses for your lateness.  
Mizuki: Oh. I forgot. Two friends and I are writing a manga! Well, I'm writing, they're drawing. With  
those two I might as well have four editors. If I'm late on my updates it's their fault  
Skulls: Why are you blaming them?  
Mizuki: Because, at least on of them are evil.  
Skulls: R&R please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mizuki: OMG I'm so sorry for not giving you guys this earlier, my computer broke down, then my internet broke down, then my mouse broke, then I saw that almost all my memory was lost in the insanity, so I felt the need to scream at the sky in my backyard until my voice was sore and I couldn't sing the next day at choir.  
Skulls: Your neighbors hate you now.  
Mizuki: With a passion.  
Armeria: On top of that you still have to type it all up.  
Mizuki: know. I know. Again I'm sorry. Now for the part I hate the most and only put up with because if I didn't then the evil lawyers would come with the paperwork of hatred and evil: The disclaimer. I have run out of people to do it, so I'll bring in a random person from the world of anime. [opens creepy door that leads to a dark realm and pulls out . . . IKUTO!]  
Ikuto: Why the blank am I here? Mizuki!  
Mizuki: You will do the disclaimer for my WANTED story.  
Ikuto: and if I refuse . . .  
Mizuki: Then I will hook up Amu and Tadese, and don't think I won't!  
Ikuto: ALRIGHT! You win. Mizuki Hamihachi doesn't own WANTED or SHUGO CHARA!  
Everyone from WANTED: Whose Amu?**

Random POV  


Armeria stood there as Romeo gave orders to his crew, and whispered his name as their eyes almost met. At that very moment, the ribbon in her hair undid itself and flew off in the wind. A tear threatened to fall from her eyes as he walked ran around the ship and got ready to overtake the rival ship. Armeria turned to see Skulls looking at her. Before she could ask how long he'd been standing there, he said, "I don't even want to know."

Armeria watched as her captain walked away before she said, "Skulls . . . Skulls . . . Captain!" Everyone stopped and looked at her. Even though Armeria was then considered a part of the crew, she had yet to call Skulls captain. "Permission to board the other ship to speak to the captain and propose a deal . . . Sir."

Everyone was in shock. Not only had Alto call Skulls captain, but she asked his permission to do something. They looked around to see if a pig was flying. When they saw that there were none, they settled on the thought that Hell had frozen over.

"Permission granted. On one condition." The crew was moments away from killing their captain. How could he let Alto go over to an enemy ship looking like the woman she was? Just as they were about to stuff the two into their cabin, he said, "You go armed."

Everyone stared, wondering if she was about to go off the handle, but all she said was, "Understood." A smile dancing across her face as a huge wave splashed up against the side of the ship spraying water everywhere and causing water droplets to shower them as the wind blew. She looked like she had the first day she said she would fight in a battle: like their own personal Goddess.

Acting on impulse, Skulls took Armeria into his arms and whispered in her ear, "I'm holding you responsible for anything that happens to you, so don't you _dare _think of dying on me. You leave with them and I'll hunt you down and kill them." Before he let her out of his grip, he planted a quick kiss on her cheek. "For luck," he said whispered as she walked towards the other ship.

The crew was about to throw her into the scuppers so that she couldn't go, when she grabbed a rope from the ground, swung it 'round and 'round, threw it at the ship's mast, and, with a quick smile to the rest of the crew, she jumped . . . **(Mizuki: I should end it here, but I too nice to my readers.)**

The moment she landed on the other ship they all stopped looked at her, then they laughed. Even Romeo. "This," he said, clutching his gut as if he were in pain, "is the best Skulls can send me: A woman!" he fell to his knees. "Not even a proper woman. I wouldn't have known you were a girl if it weren't for your hair!"

Old friend or not she was still going to kill him. She would wait until there was a smaller chance of Skulls suffering to do it though. Instead, she walked up to the, now steadied Romeo and gave him her best right hook. It worked at shutting him up. He was on the floor as she screamed, "You stupid idiot! I've been worried sick about you, and you can't even bother to call me by my name!" She was now stomping on his face as if she were stomping mud off her shoes. "'A woman,' that's all you can call me! The least you can do is laugh at the fact that Skulls sent over Alto! You of all people should know that even if I'm a girl, I'll still kick your sorry ass!"

The moment she was finished, she stopped stomping him and stepped off him, panting. The crew was amazed. This crazy chick had some guts, attacking the boss like that. "Well," he said getting up and rubbing his head, "You can't blame me, it has been three years."

"Two and a half," she corrected, her hands on her hips, close to her daggers in case a fight broke out and she had to get out of there. Her eyes narrowed as she added, "First Luce becomes a pirate, then your brother, now you. I swear; you men are going to drive me into an early grave." As she calmed down, a smile crept onto her face. She had missed her old friend, even if he was trying to kill the man she loved, "Now, why are you attacking our ship? If this is about the threat I gave your brother, he hit Skulls first."

A look of confusion fell upon the crew as the two began to talk as if they'd known each other for years. Little did they know that they were right.

Skulls stood on his ship, watching as Armeria, _his Armeria, _embraced the captain of the rival ship. "Skulls," said the first mate, "What if they don't let her off?" He looked to the captain, worried that he'd do something drastic.

"If she's not back over here in five minutes then I'm going after her," he said in a deep voice that implied that he really would do it if they laid so much as one hand on his Armeria. He counted in his head. When he got to four minutes, he saw her begin to argue with the man. _Come on Armeria _he thought. _Get out of there. _At that moment, he struck Armeria and left her on the deck. He saw the man turn around, thinking that seeing the same face abuse her would keep her on the ground, but it didn't. Apparently, Armeria was going to use this as a chance to redeem herself of her fear, and she started a fight with him. She was able to knock his sword out of his hand when a man grabbed her's.

Needless to say, Armeria started to pick a fight with the other guy, and she was winning. By this time, Skulls and half the crew were able to use her brawl as a diversion, and had snuck onto the ship. "Give it back you basterd." They heard Armeria scream. They heard a thud and a yell of pain. "If you ever," they heard Alto scream, "even try to take that from me again, I'll throw you off a cliff and into a vat of lava. You hear me? This thing is worth more to me than your li—"

They then heard another thud and dared to look around to see alto . . .on the ground out cold. If Skulls could've risked it, he would have growled. 'Armeria,' he thought, ' . . .love, I'm coming for you. Hold on til I get there.' And, with that, he jumped out into a fight. With the entire crew in a rage behind him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Mizuki: OK, I have to get to school now. See you.  
Armeria: How early did you get up?  
Mizuki: R&R  
Skulls: Don't make it so that she did all this for no reason at all.**


	6. Chapter 6 THE END!

**Mizuki: I'm BAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKK! I've written over six chapters for my manga, so I get to have free reign of my fanfics until Karthika can do the drawings. It might take a while, so I can do my writing 'til then.**

**Skulls: You only wrote on your story so much because your favorite author got mad at you for stealing her character.**

**Armeria: You cried for a whole day after that.**

**Mizuki: Yes, that is why I'm adding her to the list of disclaimers. On top of that, IIIIIII''''''MMMMMMM SSSSSSSOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY! I WAS TIERED AND IN A HURRY! THERE WERE EXTENUATING CURCUMSTANCES!**

**Skulls: Wow, you really like her writing.**

**Mizuki: She created the first ever Wanted fanfic. I owe her my LIFE for that.**

**Armeria: It's not exactly your fault though. It was four in the morning, and your mom had banned you from the computer until further notice. If you'd had time, you would've thought of another name.**

**Mizuki: Yes, but I'm sorry anyways. Now, I'm going to pull someone out of the world of anime again. (opens creepy door and pulls out . . . EDWARD! From Twilight!) What the heck! You should be in the portal with the red door!**

**Edward: (Points to the door, which is red) You were so preoccupied with your stealing problem that you didn't even notice.**

**Mizuki: Oh well, you can do the disclaimer anyways.**

**Edward: No. I've got to get back before Bella goes insane again.**

**Mizuki: You'll do it, or I'll send my 20 Ways to annoy Edward to her, Emmet, Jacob, and the voltori.**

**Edward: Mizuki Hamihachi does not own Twilight, Wanted, or Romeo. Nor does she own any of the characters.**

**Mizuki: I especially DO NOT OWN ROMEO!**

**Edward: She feels rrrrrreeeeaaaaaallllllyyyyyy guilty about that.**

**Mizuki: No, it's a longer really.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Random Person's POV**

Skulls and the crew fought with all their hearts and souls. Even Armeria, forgetting her friendship with Romeo, fought on. They were winning too. Even when the other ship started pulling unfair tricks out of their hats, they still kicked butt. Skulls and Armeria, unknowing to the other, made sure that the other was always in their sight.

The battle was finished when Armeria heard Skulls scream, "Look out," right before he went at her with his sword. Faster than she could blink, Skulls had her in his arms and his sword was blocking an attack from Romeo. Seeing how close to death she'd been, Armeria clutched Skull's shirt for dear life. "You," Skulls growled, "Will NOT lay a hand on her, or I'll make sure you won't have a hand at all."

"Ha!" Romeo exclaimed, "A threat from YOU? I'm sooooooo scared." He went for Armeria again, but Skulls was able to push her out of the way in time. The crew knew that the two needed to work out their problems themselves, so they held Armeria back and refused to let her fight. "She's MINE!" Romeo screamed as he attacked Skulls.

"No!" He yelled back, "She doesn't belong to anyone. She's a hot-headed spitfire with an attitude, and I'm not letting you take her away from me! She belongs on our ship. She belongs with the ones who love her."

Armeria and Doc were the only ones close enough to the fight to understand what the two pirates were saying, and Armeria was, for lack of a better word, shocked at Skulls' choice of words. At that moment, she saw what her dream had meant. It wasn't simply a nightmare, or a reflection of how she saw Skulls. No, it was her subconscious telling her that she loved Skulls. It didn't matter weather it was Skulls or Luce, they were one and the same, and she loved them both. So, you can understand how she became worried as the fight continued. The crew had to restrain her several times before the end came near.

It seemed like Skulls was winning there for a bit, until Romeo pulled out a gun. One shot. That's all that he was able to get out. He missed it by an inch, merely grazing Skulls' shoulder. Before he had the chance to fire another shot, there was a sword in his gut. He looked down, expecting to see the large, bulky hands of one of Skulls men, but, instead, he saw the tiny, frail-looking hand of the one whom he loved the most. She lifted her head to him, showing her tears of hate. I don't mean dislike, I mean pure, uncontrolled _hate _it was plain on her face, how much she hated him.

He was astounded. "We've grown up together," he whispered as he looked at her pain filled eyes, "When my parents found you, right after the fire at the governor's house, curled into a ball, covered in soot, crying, and in pain, _I_ had been the one who carried you, on my back, all the way home. When my brother had been whipping you, _I _had been the one to pull him off of you. When you got lost at sea, _I _was the one to go out and find you so that you could come home with me. Now, here you are, your sword in my gut, crying over someone you'd sworn to kill. How could you? How could you betray me like this?"

His words had cut deep into her like a knife, and his last sentence had felt like the final blow. She was seconds away from crying and apologizing like she did in the past when she screwed up before she heard the bustling of the crew, trying to save their captain . . .her captain. "How?" she asked, "HOW? YOU _DARE _ASK ME THAT WHEN YOU ARE HERE BETRAYING THE ONE PROMISE I DARRED TO KEEP! Do you remember that promise? DO YOU? IT WAS THE PROMISE TO KILL ANY MAN WHO HARMED THE ONES I LOVE." She leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "And I love him more than I love any entity in this world, or the next. You can put the perfect man next to him and I wouldn't see anyone but Skulls." She lifted her head from beside him and looked him square in the eye. "I've let you get away with so much because of the fact that you took me in. I put up with your abuse, I simply stood by as you were cruel to others, but I'm not putting up with it any more." And, with that, she twisted her sword, still in his gut, until his heart had stopped.

She didn't waste one more second on him and ran as quickly as she could over to Skulls. Everyone was so worried about him that they didn't notice that she was holding his hand as tightly as she could. "He would be fine," said Doc, "But all those hits he took from pretty-boy really took their toll on him. The good news is: he won't die. The bad news is: He'll be in one heck of a bad mood when he wakes up."

_When._ Not a soul on the ship, not even Doc, knew how much that single word meant to Armeria. If that when had been an if, she would have, surly, died herself. They got him back to the ship in one piece, thank God, and started to wonder what to do about the rival ship.

Skulls was still out cold, so it was up to the second in command. "Well," He said, "It _was _Alto's first kill. What do you want to do?"

Armeria was still holding Skulls' hand and said, "Burn it. Set some arrows on fire and shoot them at the ship. Aim for Romeo, too." The crew was so thrilled with Alto's choice, that they didn't even question why she was still holding Skulls' hand.

While they set fire to the other ship, Doc and Armeria got Skulls into his bed. Doc felt no need to disturb the two, and simply walked out of the room. Skulls didn't wake for three days after that. The crew were constantly checking in on the first two days, but, on the third, they decided that, if they left the two alone, Skulls would wake up. The whole time that Skulls was asleep, Armeria wasn't. She kept her grip on his hand until, on the third day, sleep overtook her, and she went off into a dreamless sleep.

About four hours after she'd fallen asleep, Skulls awoke to a head on his chest. He looked down to see his lovely Armeria, clutching his hand as if it were her lifeline, sleeping soundly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto him. He buried his face into her hair, not caring weather or not she was awake and said, "I love you." Three simple words. Three simple words which he had, for far too long, refused to say. I love you.

How long had those words been rotted deep inside his heart? Since the poison had nearly killed him? Since she had risked capture, and maybe death, so that he would not be prosecuted? Since she had blown her cover on his ship? Or, maybe, it was when that little girl, who could have known nothing of love, had said to him, "You're different." Yes, it had to have been at that moment. At that sentence, where she had told him the words he had wanted to hear for so long. The words that said that he was different from his greedy uncle or all the other people he had grown up around. The words that she had said that day had rooted those three words in his heart.

He remembered when he had first been kidnapped onto the ship. He hadn't been worried about his uncle, the greedy bum could take care of himself, but the little songstress would be no match for the horrors of the world. His freedom was nothing compared to her life. When he heard something frightening coming from above him, he would chant her name. He was like a little kid, using his nightlight to scare away the monsters. Only, to him, the monsters were very real, and his only blanket was her name.

For eight years, whenever he could, he would ask if anyone had seen her. He would listen to any rumors that might have anything to do with her. The relief he felt when he had found where she was had been was short lived. What could he give her that the Declair's could not? They could give her a warm bed and a place in this world of power struggles. He could give her the one bed in the whole ship, which would mean he stayed on the floor, and a promise that she would have a hard life filled with pain and running, maybe even violence. He was sure who she would choose. So he kept his distance from her and tried to forget about her, but he still always asked about the strange girl in the Declair house.

He listened carefully to all the rumors about the high-standing family, but he also tried to show as little concern as possible, knowing that being around him would put her in danger. He was amazed at the story of how she'd chased pirates out of the town using ingenious traps and pure knowledge of the town, he was surprised to hear the story of how she would ride out of town on a horse and end up running back with a small child in her arms, avoiding a horde of illegal slave traders, and he was furious at the tale of how she was beaten by the eldest son.

After the story of her escape from the Declair house, it was as if she had mysteriously disappeared. No one had heard of or from her since. The eldest son was, immediately, disowned, and the family went into mourning. Skulls, too, was worried for her. How could he have been so stupid? He had heard the stories of Ryuu being a playboy and home wrecker, but he had merely brushed them off as nothing. Now he couldn't find out anything about Armeria. He should've taken her from there when he had the chance.

For a short time, Skulls went on a rampage. It was as if her disappearance had awakened his inner demon. He was a cruel and wicked man . . . until a scrawny little boy boarded his ship thinking that he'd be able to survive.

Skulls was amazed. This boy was like a male version of Armeria. His name even started with an A too. It was too much. Skulls wouldn't be able to concentrate with that boy on his ship. Skulls was, almost, certain that, if that boy was allowed to stay, he would treat him like he would Armeria and risk his life protecting him. He was about to kick the kid off when the boy proved stubborn. Skulls wouldn't be able to get him to leave any time soon. Looked like the kid was running from something, maybe even life it's self, yet, then again, who, on this vessel, wasn't running from something. So he let the kid on, hoping that he wouldn't be able to take the pressure and leave. Why is it that every time he prays for something to happen it blows up in his face?

That night, kiddo had, actually, managed to get himself shot. He ran out of his cabin in a rush. He took one look at the figure that was slowly sinking towards the bottom of the sea. At that second, he didn't care what the others thought, he had to save Armeria. Easy, he told himself, this is NOT Armeria. This is Alto and you're only doing this 'cause the crew would be mad if you let the newbie die on the first day. Imagine his surprise when he found that Armeria and Alto were the same person.

He refused to let anyone know that he knew her, even Armeria. He felt a twinge of pain as he saw her face when he said he was dead. But it had to be done. He couldn't let this go on any further, no matter how happy he was that she had gone to such great lengths, overcame so much pain, all for him. He had to ignore the tug in his heart to say those three words.

That night, as she slept, he wrestled with his inner demon, which was dying to take her. He was, almost, happy when he heard the moving of ropes and splash of water against a ship other than his own. Thankful that Armeria was still asleep, he fought. He had no qualms about killing the other men, but Armeria did. They got into a fight, and he realized that he would have to make her hate him. He tried making light of killing and stealing so that she would think he had no morals, but he had faltered. "Then why save mine?" four simple words that didn't mean much. For the second time since he'd seen her that day, he fought the need to tell her those three words.

He was inches away from spilling his guts out to her, so he kept his mouth shut by kissing her. He took all of her into him, hoping it would satisfy him for some amount of time. It did, thank God, and he was able to start playing the bad guy once more. It hurt went she hit him though. Most of the men thought she had slapped him, but, in truth, she'd decked him pretty hard. His success was completely bittersweet.

It was easier to act like a true pirate when they'd docked. He was so preoccupied that he hadn't noticed Armeria until he felt her staring at him. Okay, that's a lie. He was so hyperaware of her it was painful. He was watching her every movement as if it would give him some inkling as to what the poor girl had been put through. He watched as she attempted to cut her rope with various things such as keys and steak knives.

It almost killed him to offer her up to the lady of the brothel, but he was, somehow, able to do it. He expected the madam to reject her as a potential worker, so he mentioned how she could sing. The moment the madam told her to sing, he felt her burning gaze on him. She brought a new meaning to the words: if looks could kill. He pretended to take no interest in her voice, but, in truth, he had missed her voice so much. At one point, he had to leave before he didn't let her go.

He used patrol as an excuse to clear his head. How was he supposed to know that she would come looking for him again? He mentally cursed himself to the fiery pits of Hades for picking a town where he was, practically, worshiped. He was about to start all over again with his hatred plan when the ship started to take off on its own. He left to put things back into order, thinking nothing of leaving the girl to herself for mere moments. It seems that he had forgotten that she was a magnet for trouble (Yes, I know this is from twilight, but you have to admit, it's true) and couldn't fight at all.

It was a struggle to keep the look of pure anger off his face. When this was all over, he was going to kill that man. He was about ready to give up his life so that she might run away, but she did the most astounding thing. She broke her necklace, which clearly held the flowers he had picked for her that day, and ran towards him. He couldn't control himself, he screamed her name. The second she was safe, he was using every curse word he could think of against himself. How could he have been so stupid? Now she would know who he was and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

The next day was a hard one. He couldn't look one of his crew members in the eye from the begging, due to the fact that they were mad at him for getting rid of Alto. He was, almost, relieved when her heard her voice on the wind. She wanted to come with them. Happy as he was, he still told the crew not to welcome her, but he couldn't put true malice behind his words, so they sounded as if he were kidding.

It was a peaceful couple of weeks after that. He had to set a couple of ground rules for Armeria though. When she broke them the two would get into a fight and not speak to each other for about a day. Then he decided to go on a recon. Why wasn't he surprised that she wanted to come along? She was getting harder and harder to handle. She was the only person in the world who would throw dishes at his head and not feel afraid. When he walked into the cabin that night, he had a hard time not laughing at the fact that she had refused to sleep in the bed just because of his words.

He wasn't shocked to see her working at the brothel. Just like he wasn't surprised that she was equipped with a sleeping drug. It would've worked, too, on any drunken moron, but he wasn't drunk, and he wasn't a moron. That time, he hadn't meant to make her mad; he had just been out of practice when it came to talking politely to anyone. Knowing her, she took it as an insult and ran off in a huff.

It took all the self control he had not to strangle the crewman when he came and said that Armeria had covered up his screw up and taken the fall because of it. He didn't bother using the door; he just jumped out of the window. The relief he felt when she grabbed onto him was staggering, and when they had gotten back onto the ship, he had to fight back those three words once again.

He didn't stay to listen to her song, not wanting to slip up any more than he already had. Once again, however, she did the unexpected thing and found him. He was surprised when she laid herself beside him, and he couldn't help but laugh at her deduction. "You're shy . . . right." How was it that she could see the real him, while everyone else saw only the part he decided to show, and how many times was he going to have to fight back those three words?

Time passed quickly while he was with her. She took his orders more seriously and listened to him. . . most of the time. He was astounded with her fascination with the treasure map he held in his hand. As she told him the legend of the score, he almost set course, just to make her happy. It was a good thing he caught himself before he made the orders. He wondered why she didn't seem angry or dejected at the fact that they weren't going to the island before she made the comment about the price of the score. What was the saying? Two birds with one stone? He would be able to make Armeria happy, and get money! It was a win-win situation.

He was enjoying his time alone with Armeria when that idiot general had to go off and ruin it all. It would've all gone perfect if Armeria wasn't so slow. He took a hit for her and everything became blurry. The only thing that stayed the same was her face. He was pretty out of it through out the whole thing, but he was able to resurface for one moment so that he could promise to protect her. Damn that poison.

After that day, she changed. She grew more in the chest area, causing her to wear bigger shirts so she still looked like a man, her hair grew longer, and she grew more and more into a young lady. Through out all their adventures it took and old childhood friend of hers and a bullet to make him say those three words.

He didn't expect her to respond, but she lifted her head from his chest, smiled and said, "Took you long enough." Then, right there where they had shared so many fights, nine years worth of love were expressed.

After that day, the two said those three words to each other as many times as they could. In fact, they got married. They never gave up pirating, of course, but they were married as Armeria Declair and Luce Lanceman. That is, until the navy came in and ruined the reception. The two lived on their lives to die on the same night, an old couple in a warm bed. What do you think their last three words were?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Mizuki: THE END!!!**

**Skulls: I've got to admit, that was pretty good.**

**Armeria: Thank you sooooooo much for sticking around this long.**

**Mizuki: This is the first story I've ever finished! And this chapter, alone, is six pages. I'm going to have to shift this over to a computer hooked up to the internet.**

**Everyone: PLEASE R&R THANK YOU FOR STICKING AROUND THIS LONG!**


End file.
